The Fallen
The Fallen (originally Megatronus Prime) was one of the Thirteen or Original Seven Primes in some universes. He is often depected as the master of Megatron, others he is usually a minion of Unicron and usually a major antagonist of which ever series he is in. He is also most often depicted as having the force and the ability to teleport in peoples stop motions (most likey references to the Live Action Fallen). Transformers Origins Stats Strength: 10 Intelligence: 8 Speed: 8 Endurance: 10 Rank: ???? Courage: 10 Firepower: 10 Skill: 10 Total: 66 Transformers Requiem Stats Strength: 9 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 8 Endurance: 8 Rank: 10 Courage: 4 Firepower: 10 Skill: 9 Total: 57 Origins In NightsIash2020's series he is the last of the original 13 transformers created by Primus who he betrayed to join Unicron but was sealed in a case of steal but was freed and returned the Cybertron. His origins are unknown in the Mirasoltwins series. In the Jazz265 series, he is one of the thirteen who ruled on Cybertron. However he betrayed and killed the Primes Alchemist, Amalgamous, Beast, Minicon and Logos. However he was finally put down by Prima and his remains were shot into space. Because of this, the Thirteen reorganized into the Seven Primes. For the eagc7 continut Fallen is One of the Original 13 Transformers and a member of the Dynasty of the Primes, he was created with the porpuse of defeating Unicron. unknown to him he was cupported by Unicron before banishing him from this dimension, Fallen now can hear Unicron thoughts and all of actions are beign ordered by Unicron, after he was fully curropted unicron stopped talking to him, The curropted Fallen attempted to kill his brothers, while he failed to kill them personaly, they all died and he was banished from our dimension in a sacorphagus, but still beign able to communicate, he curropted Megatron into who he's now. Fallen lays in his sarchopagus waiting for his freedom and so he can harvest Earth Sun at last. by getting freed by the Allspark whenver he feels like using it for freedom or by locating the Harvester Biography eagc7 Canon ''Transformers/Marvel'' continuty Contribution to the Asgardians The Original Primes are believed to have built what would eventually became the Bifrost, which the Asgardians would use as a mean of transportation. Megatronus Fall The Fallen believed the AllSpark spoke only to him, telling him of a grander destiny than that of his brothers. He was its "chosen one." The AllSpark granted The Fallen a race of workers that had a power of their own: They could change their forms! Some, called "Seekers", could even change into interstellar crafts that could locate stars for them. The Dynasty of Primes, as the entities and their descendants were known, would then come and build a harvester which would destroy the star and send its power to the AllSpark. The Dynasty tempered their search with the rule of sparing stars with inhabited worlds, but The Fallen believed that the Dynasty's compassion would ultimately doom the Cybertronians to inevitable extinction. As he sought a way to fix this problem, The Fallen came to think evil thoughts. What if there were no other Primes to share the AllSpark with? What if its power was his alone?, The Fallen began to court some Transformers to his side. He selected a small number of the Constructicon drones to do his bidding in private, ultimately in service of subverting the Dynasty of Primes in favor of his own agenda. He called this group the Decepticons. Jetfire, The Fallen's most trusted and capable Seeker, began to unwittingly harvest the stars of inhabited star systems; the two would scan a system together, but The Fallen would report that his search areas were devoid of life. This practice got The Fallen and Jetfire into trouble with the other Primes, and so The Fallen began to sow seeds of mistrust in Jetfire. He claimed the Primes' refusal to sacrifice life to save their own planet would be its downfall, and that an army must be readied in case the Primes betrayed them all. The Fallen attempted to build a star harvester on his own, powered by a counterfeit Matrix of Leadership he had constructed. However, it was unstable, and the resulting explosion infused The Fallen with power he had never known. He now burned with dark, unimaginable powers from within. The Fallen, feeling a darker sense of purpose that complemented his darker powers, traveled from world to world to world, killing scores of organisms and assimilating their technology, and leaving the dry husks of planets in his wake. He evolved, and during his ascension he planned for the eventual battle with his brothers. As Jetfire joined the Decepticons, The Fallen took them to a planet named Earth, and they built a star harvester to claim the Sun. However, it, too, harbored life: The Fallen was building the harvester there to either bait his brothers into taking action (while he was prepared to kill them all) as he waited for his brothers for bring the Matrix for begin the harvesting of the sun. Fallen saw some humans and teleported for kill them. but he left the Matrix behind. The Fallen despised the humans as simple insects and began to slaughter them all but Jetfire found out of this and informed the Primes, the Primes quickly concludes this could be a trap. Jetfire himself takes the blame for all this and decides to stop the Fallen. Jetfire finally turned against his master and was injured. as the other primes arrived for stop their brother Fallen stole the Matrix and told all Decepticons that the Primes betrayed them and that they wont allow harvesting this sun and want the cybertronians to go to their doom. some Decepticons agreed that the Primes are right and thus a great battle took place due to disagreement, Prima tried to stop the Fallen but failed. then Jetfire attacked him, Fallen was about to stab Jetfire with his command Staff but Prima himself was stabbed, as fallen was about to activate the Machine, his brothers stabbed the Fallen with their own command Staffs and stole the matrix and they made a tomb of their own bodies for hide it, Fallen angered by this, puts all the blame to Jetfire and attacks him which sends the Seeker to stasis before he could deliver the killing blow, Prima using his last strength and power banished The Fallen forever. The Fallen was trapped through a sarcophagi to another dimension, where he crashed into a desolate landscape, swearing revenge. Using the last of his power Prima teleported the sarchopagus to Cybertron. Seekers Years later he possessed Jetfire and ordered him to rise up. After Fallen woke up Jetfire, Jetfire had no memories of his past, as the Fallen kept talking to him thru his mind, he told Jetfire about the Matrix and told him that the Primes betrayed them both, without his memories, Jetfire easily gets tricked by Fallen, Fallen tells him that his brothers were selfish and wanted to end life on Earth, Fallen claims that he told them to not destroy life on Earth, but they didnt listen, and that they attacked Jetfire and he never woke up, and later he killed his brothers, but one lived who ended up sealing Fallen in Sarcophagus, he doesnt know what happened to the Matrix so he assumes it was hidden, without his memories Jetfire believes that the Fallen is saying the truth. Fallen also tells him about the Autobots and Decepticons and tells him that the Cons are good, Fallen then task Jetfire with the mission of finding the Matrix, also tells him to ask the Humans if they have seen it, Jetfire accepts the mission, Fallen tells him that he will send an fellow seeker to assist him. sometime later after Kup showed Jetfire a hologram about the battle for the Matrix, Fallen ordered Jetfire to kill Kup, but now knowing the full truth, Jetfire refuses and turns against the Fallen, Fallen angered contacts Ransack to get Jetfire. Moving Foward With His Plans The Fallen possessed the severed head of Thundercracker and spoke to Frenzy to reconnect the head into thundercracker for bring him back to life, to which Frenzy did, then he was electructed and The Fallen revealed it was him controlling the head to frenzy, Then the fallen sarchopagus teleported to Cybertron, Fallen directly spoke to Frenzy from his prison about sending Sideways and Bonecrusher to earth for find the Allspark there and told him to use Incinerator still intact spark for revive Starscream, Scorponok and Dreadwing. After they got ressurected, Fallen ordered them to find the Allspark for reactivate Megatron and for get freed from his prision. When Megatron was killed and the Allspark was destroyed, Fallen sensed the death of Megatron and the Allspark destruction, feeling that some Shards were left, he ordered Jetblade to go to Earth and retrive the Shards. somedays later Starscream then arrives to the Nemesis. Starscream reports to the Fallen about Megatron death, but Fallen tells him that he felt his death. with Megatron out of the way, Starscream ask if he can lead, but Fallen says no, cause Starscream is not worthy, Starscream tries to convience him to let him lead, but Fallen refuses and orders him to go to Earth and retrivie the Allspark Shards, but Starscream doesnt care for the shards, the Allspark was destroyed, the shards are useless, Fallen tells him that the shards can still work, but Starscream doesnt care, he decides to build a new Allspark, Fallen tells him that its impossible, only Skyquake knows how to rebuild it, with the use of an Asgardian Cube, Fallen tells him that he tried to control one of the insects on Earth, so one of his allies could find the cube for him, but the ally never gave any info if it was found. Starscream insists that he can do it, but Fallen tells him No, Starscream angrly leaves, Fallen contacts Soundwave. a month later, Starscream is brought back to the Nemesis by a clone of Megatron. Fallen tells him that he was built because they knew he would fail with his poor leadership. Megatron clone was built for until....Starcream ask until what. but Fallen tells him that he will soon find out. Fallen then tells the clone that he will be the new leader. much to Starscream dissapointment. Fallen then decides its to start their new mission, for find the Energon source and their plan for revive "him". Starscream ask who, but Fallen tells him to be silent. The Allspark Shard After a failed attempt to retrive the Allspark shards, Starscream went to the Nemesis and informed the failed mission to Fallen, Fallen was enraged with Starscream and declared this would be the last time he would sent the Megatron clone for help him and told him to return to earth but with Stockade, but then Soundwave revealed to all Decepticons that the Megatron Clone is alive. seeing that the Clone is alive he tells Starscream to free him aswell, but Starscream tells him that he wants to lead the Decepticons, but the Fallen yelled at Starscream. The mission was a sucess. the clone was freed and Starscream managed to steal a shard. Fallen was ready to tell Starscream why the shard was needed and told him to put it on the ground first, but then the Shard fled away and hit the Sarchopagus and began to crack. Fallen quickly thought he was going to die as those cracks showed up and called Starscream a fool. the Sarchopagus exploded, only to reveal that the Fallen was freed at last, but then the Fallen got really weak and needed to restore his energon. the Megatron clone came to the Nemesis and forgive the Fallen for failing his last mission, Fallen told him that there are more shards left and told him to retrieve them. Later Soundwave reported to Fallen that Sam Witwicky was captured by Sector 7. but Fallen then revealed he was freed. Soundwave then had a idea which didnt revealed to Fallen, when the relic revealing the Star Harvester location was found, Soundwave informed Fallen of this, Fallen allowed Soundwave to lead the next attack to earth, After Soundwave stole the Relic. the Fallen was heard talking to Soundwave and told him to not fail him. The Fallen's Revenge After Soundwave's Operation Shanghai mission failed. he arrived to the Nemesis, Fallen was not surprised to see him alive after his failure in Mission City. Soundwave tells Fallen about the recent Mision at Shanghai, upsetting him as he the Harvester was not left in a city. but a desert. Soundwave offers to send other Decepticons to the deserts of Earth, but Fallen doesnt allow him, stating that "He" will lead them to it. and orders him to gather more info on the Autobots. after Soundwave learns of the shards new location, Starscream goes to inform the Fallen about Soundwave new finding. Fallen is pleased, he says that they could get those ones instead of the one Sam Witwicky have. Starscream ask's what they are going to do with the shards. Fallen tells him that they are going to use them to revive Megatron. Starscream doesnt like the idea and decides to not have anything to do with ressurecting Megatron again. but Fallen tells him that Megatron is just part of his plan and once the deed is done he will kill him. liking the idea Starscream joins the Fallen's plan, Fallen tells him to not tell anyone about this. Fallen then orders Soundwave to send Ravage and Reedman to get the shards. but Soundwave states its not the time yet. as a boat heading to Megs location will be there in 2 solar cycles. he will send his minions tommorow. after the shards are stole, the Autobot Longarm is captured. Starscream informs the Fallen of Longarm capture. he's taken to the Fallen by Rampage and Mixmaster. Fallen orders them to reformat him into a Decepticon. he also orders Mixmaster to return to Earth once they're done with Longarm. Upon Megatron's revival he traveled to the Nemesis. Prostrating himself before the Fallen, Megatron said that he had failed his master and their race by allowing the AllSpark to be destroyed. Amused by his disciple's misinformation, The Fallen revealed that the cube was merely a vessel, while the knowledge within the AllSpark was instead placed within the mind of a human, Sam Witwicky. With the knowledge within Sam's mind, they could find the Star Harvester and the Matrix needed to activate it. Megatron offered himself to capture him, but The Fallen asked for patience, The Fallen also explained that the only threat to him was the last surviving Prime, Optimus. Since Optimus would protect Sam, The Fallen ordered Megatron to capture the boy and draw out the Prime. Megatron's plan was partially successful: although the boy escaped, Optimus came to defend him and died in the process. The Fallen sensed his death and was very pleased, knowing that the time to strike was now. When the Decepticons traveled to the Earth's surface in re-entry modes, The Fallen accompanied them, destroying an aircraft carrier as well as attacking several cities. As the aircraft carrier sank into the ocean, The Fallen quietly intoned that revenge was finally his. The Fallen tapped into Earth's communication network, and announced the presence of the Transformers on Earth on worldwide television, demanding the "human hive" hand over Sam. Unfortunately, Sam was in Egypt hunting for the Matrix of Leadership after being told it might be able to revive Optimus. He succeeded, but moments after Prime's resurrection, The Fallen appeared amongst the assorted NEST troops, pinning Optimus and stealing the Matrix. He then teleported to the now uncovered harvester, and as he inserted the Matrix into the machine, declared that his brothers had failed as he now claimed the Sun. While it charged, the humans attempted to destroy the harvester with their heavy weapons. Unimpressed with their display, The Fallen demonstrated his considerable power by destroying the attacking military forces with telekinesis, but a super-powered Optimus Prime, now fused with Jetfire, destroyed the harvester, knocking The Fallen to the ground below. =Death = Fallen accused Optimus of trying to kill their race. but Optimus claimed there are other ways to retrivie Energon. but Fallen refused to listen to him, stating they are the most powerfull beigns and they should rule. The Fallen commanded Optimus to join his brothers in death, but it quickly became apparent that Optimus was strong enough to face The Fallen. Megatron came to the aid of his master, but was quickly dispatched. as they fight Optimus learns more of the Fallen crimes to te life on earth, how he got Megatron to work for him, with the false of promise of granting him powers of a prime and about his planned betrayal to Megatron. Fallen is badly beaten up so he decides to retreat. asking Optimus what the Decepticons would be without him, Optimus tells him its time to find out. he attacks the Fallen and rips his head. killing him. as a wounded Megatron watched in horror. Right after his death, S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz went to Egypt where they came across the Fallen's corpse, Jemma used a knife to cut a part of the Fallen body off, with the intention of using it to reverse enginner weapons for SHIELD. Mirasoltwins Continuty The Fallen's origins and goals in this series are so far unknown''. Unlike most Fallen's this one uses Bionicle figures for Decepticon troops rather then regular Decepticon transformer toys. ''Transformers Episode 1: Dreadwing's Wrath For reason's so far unknown, Fallen's double agent Dreadwing was placed in the ranks of the Decepticons. ''Transformers Episode 2.5: A Dreadfull Suprise'' When battling Dreadwing, Bumblebee asked were Dreadwing got the ability to teleport. Dreadwing said that it was a gift from the Fallen ''Transformers Epsidoe III: The Invasion'' After Megatron was killed and the Decepticons Fled, the Fallen sent out his troops to retrieve the body. At the same time Dreadwing went to report Megatron's death to the Fallen. Now that Megatron is dead, The Fallen would have full power on the Decepticons. Nightslash2020 Continuty ''Transformers: Origins'' The Fallen was one of the original 13 Transformers created by Primus. On a trip he discovered Unicron and joined his side. He took out most of the transformers but was sealed in Cybertrionium Titanium Metal by the Matrix. The case was then sent off into space by Devastis. He later returned and destroyed the plaet Cyber and took the Chaos Trinity under his command ''Transformers: Requiem'' According to Dune Runner, Unicron came out of no were and attacked Cybertron by suprise. The FAllen and his troops lead the way of his attack. But thanks to Vector Prime, Unicron was destroyed. HOwever Cybertron still reamained under Decepticon control so The Fallen became leader of the Decepticons. At some unknown point for an unknwon reason, Fallen betrayed Dirge who vowed to destroy his army. The Fallens main army consisted of Skywarpm Long Haul, Mixmaster, Rampage, BLudgeon, Skystalker and Mindwipe. Fallen also had many sniper class soldiers under his command as well as many others. Fallen set up energy harvesters (also called power stations) to revive Unicron. Fallen did take prisoner's but all of them ended up dead. According to Jolt he himself was responcable for over a million deaths. Fallen's true disire however was the MAtrix which according to Brawn was inside Unicrons reamain. Fallen's first power station was destroyed by Prowls team. Fallen caught on to this and sent out hitmen to eliminate the team. Skywarps team found them but were only able to get Prowl. Long Haul presented Prowl to the Fallen but was told to put him in a cell. Dwonshift, a member of Prowls team tryed to save Prowl but was captured by Fallen. Fallen then tried to kill Downshift out of rage for finding out that his power statoins were being destroyed. However Prowl made a deal with him to stop him. Fallen agreed so long as he stops Jolt and Dune Runner form blowing up the other staions and so long as he has compney. On the way though FAllen rigged a power station that Dune runner was to blow up and had sent Bludgeon out to destroy Prowl after he killed Mixmaster. the station blew but failed to kill Dune Runner. Jolts hologram was killed by Bludgeon and Prowl was damaged. When Skywarp tried to execute Downshift, he forced Skywarp to shot Fallen instead before making his getaway. Fallen continued to send hitmen out to kill any autobots including his most affective agent, Mindwipe. Fallen finaly found the Matrix and sent his best troops along with himself to get it. However he came under fire from Decepticon renaged Dirge who killed Long Haul and Skywarp. Lockdown was next but Fallen takled Dirge and killed him. One by one the cons fell. Fallen then chased Dune Runner around to get the Matrix for a while. However all but himself and Lockdown (who had surrendered) remained. Prowl, Nightslash, Blackaracnia, Jolt (whos hologram was reactivated), Brawn, Drift, Dune Runner out numbered him. Fallen however fled. As he told the autobots that they would die when he brought back a bigger army, Dune Runner who hijacked a ship told them to say high to Unicron shot at him. Fallen was hit and destroyed. Relationships Eagc7 canon Friends and Allies *Megatron - Disciple *Starscream - Disciple *Soundwave - Disciple *Frenzy - Minion *Long Haul - Ally *Demolishor - Ally *Rampage - Ally *Payload - Ally *Mixmaster - Ally *Megatron Clone - Disciple *Ransack - Disciple Enemies *Optimus Prime - Killer *Jetfire - Former Disciple turned Enemy *Prima Prime - Brother turned Enemy *Onyx Prime - Brother turned Enemy *Vector Prime - Brother turned Enemy *Amalgamous Prime - Brother turned Enemy *Nexus Prime - Brother turned Enemy *Alchemist Prime - Brother turned Enemy Appearances/Actors *Eagc7 Canon (8 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''The Fallen'' - cfighter95 ***''Jetfire'' - cfighter95, Barricade24 ***''Attack on Christmas'' - cfighter95 ***''Starscream'' - cfighter95 **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - TF2Optimus, Nightslash12345, cfighter95 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Tony Todd, cfighter95 **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''NEST'' (Mentioned only) ***''Aftermath'' - cfighter95 ***''Green Issues'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' (Referenced only) *Mirasoltwins Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - Mirasoltwins *Nightslash2020 Canon (2 stop motions) **''Transformers: Origins'' (First appearance) - Sicmetal74 **''Transformers: Requiem'' - Sicmetal74 Trivia *eagc7 Confirmed that the Fallen was Responsable for a Number of Extinction Events in the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series, Like the Ordovician Extinction, Devonian Extinction, Permian Extinction, Triassic Extinction and the Cretaceous Extinction in Attempts to Wipe All Life in the Planet Earth So he Could Harvest Earth Sun, eagc7 Hopes to Mention the Extinction events in one of his Series, He Aslo Revealed that Fallen Was Responsable for The Lake Toba supereruption *The toy used for him in TF Origins is Universe Onslaught and a custom black version of Onslaught, but ROTF Fallen is used in TF Requim. *The Fallen was original set to be in TF: The Search for Sentinel Prime and as the main antagonist but Jazz265 felt that he needed somthing "new" so he went for Trypticon instead, however the Fallen does get a cameo in the movie. *In Nightslash2020 stop motion, his original name is Zeta Prime, as asposed to his actaul original name Megatronus. Gallery Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel stop motions ''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' Wmplayer_2011-02-26_17-52-26-19.jpg Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Reformated Characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Transformers Jazz265 Decepticons Category:Unicron-related characters Category:Primus-related characters Category:Transformers: The Search for Sentinel Prime characters Category:Thirteen Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Decepticons Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Decepticons Category:Thor Decepticons